Shirts or blouses often become fully or partially untucked due to movement of the wearer. The present device is designed as an undergarment that serves to keep the shirt or blouse tucked in without revealing the elastic hipband or waistband of the wearer.
“Shirt stays” are a device known in the art which connect the bottom of the wearer's shirt to the top of the wearer's hosiery or socks, consisting of two long elastic bands with a clip at both ends. The bands can chafe against the wearer's legs. Additionally, any device using a clip can, when enough pressure is placed on the device, come undone thereafter snapping against the wearer's unprotected skin and requiring the wearer to partially disrobe in order to reattach the device. Some clips will hold tightly enough that it will actually damage the shirt's fabric if enough pressure is applied. Additionally, other shirt hold-down devices are comprised of metal or plastic clips that fully attach to a shirt with the other end stitched into the undergarment, and some also contain metal pieces that allow adjustment, adding bulk to the undergarment and making it impractical to wear the undergarment if the clips are unused. Yet another shirt-hold down device is a completely separate restraint device worn over the undergarment which has straps that wrap around the inner groin area of the user, causing uncomfortable friction, especially during any type of long walk or exercise. Finally, yet another device is simply an elastic belt that goes over the shirt, but with nothing to keep the belt itself from riding up with the shirt.
Thus, a comfortable undergarment having an elastic shirt hold-down band without clips where the hold-down band is anchored to elastic legbands to evenly distribute pressure and keep the band and shirt from riding up, and where the undergarment can comfortably be worn even if no shirt or blouse is tucked, would be well received in the art. Additionally, if significant pressure is placed on the band, unlike a clip, the shirt will be released slightly and the wearer can retuck without disrobing.